The Three Hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai And Ed's Adventures (The Early Years)
by qopu999
Summary: One morning, Banzai and Raki are fighting, but are stopped by their parents, Banzai walks away on his own and meets his "lovely" friend Salina. But she realizes that he's not in the mood of being with anybody. At the same time, Banzai begins to feel a feeling of that he likes her and strange things happens to him when she's around, unknowing that she feels the same...
1. Chapter 1: A Day With Fighting

Chapter 1: A Day With Fighting

 _An early morning….._

Banzai struggled as his mother held him in the scruff.

" Let me down!" He yelled. His mother put him down, but held a paw on his back, to avoid him from attacking Raki who ran over to his father.

" Until you calm down, honey." She said with a smile. Banzai who was near to tears, yelled after Raki, who hid behind Sichaku who was Raki's and Banzai's father:

" I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT SNAIL!!!!!"

" Banzai, that's not very nice, you might fight others but I forbid you to fight your own brother!" Sichaku scolded his son.

This time, Banzai couldn't take it anymore. He burst out in a tantrum, his voice became filled with rage.

" Why are you guys always on HIS side, you're never on mine." He yelled, angrier than before. Sichaku walked over to his oldest son and his mate.

" Banzai, we are on your side too, we're just defending Raki because he can't fight you, but you are grounded for three days since you were fighting your brother." Sichaku said gently but kept a serious voice as he stroke Banzai on his head while his mother licked him and patted him on back.

" I don't care about I'm being grounded." He growled.

" Shhh, it's okay, Banzai. Calm down." Maravina told her son to calm him down.

" But mom.." Banzai began.

" There, there. Come here sweetie." She said with a soft voice as she took her son closer to herself. Banzai walked over to her. She gave him a hug and a little kiss on his forehead. He could feel his own body becoming calmer, but he was still upset. It wasn't his fault that Raki stole that meatloaf from him.

 _A few minutes later….._

Banzai rested in the den while his mother groomed his fur, while Raki was sleeping. Sichaku had gone hunting to get some food for the family.

Banzai wasn't really fond of that she licked him, but he couldn't do anything to stop her. He was still upset about what happened earlier today and looked grumpily at the ground.

Maravina noticed that.

" Aww, come on sweetheart. It's nothing to be mad about."

" He's always the guy who can skip punishment and being grounded." He muttered.

" But Banzai, do we always ground you?" His mother asked.

" Yes, not you of course, but dad does."

" Well, why do you think about that?"

" Because he Always gets out of trouble."

" Don't feel bad, you can get out of trouble you too, and I will have a talk with daddy." She said with a faint smile.

He sighed again, today was a really bad day. It didn't started well, as Banzai could see, the day was going to end even worse. Usually he was pretty optimistic, but maybe not this day.

" Banzai! Banzai!" Came a voice from an elephant skull. Banzai's ears perked up.

 _" Sally?"_ He thought to himself.

Maravina saw a little female hyena coming closer to his den.

" Salina's coming." She said.

The little female hyena ran to him. Banzai still looked cool but a little more coldly.

" Hello Banne." Salina greeted.

" Well, hello." Banzai answered. Banzai's mother nudged him with her paw as if it was to say _"cheer up now"._

" Do you wanna play with me today?" She asked.

" Well, I...uh." Banzai answered, but when he looked over to his mother, she gave a glance that meant _"remember that you're grounded_." But Banzai stood up and gave her a glare that said _" I don't care."_

" Yeah." He replied with a fake smile.

He got up and walked with her, Salina giggled slightly to herself as she saw his grumpy face.

" What's up tough guy? Did you have a bad day yesterday?" She asked.

" No Sally, I'm fine." He replied without emotions. She glanced into his eyes.

" Are you sure? It looks like it's something that isn't well." Salina said with a faint worried smile. Banzai just rolled his eyes at her.

" Of course I'm sure, have you ever seen me unsure?" He retorted.

" Eh, not really." She replied, at this, Banzai became stunned but shrugged it off.

" Oh yeah, you don't." He muttered.

" Are you really sure you're okay?" She asked.

" YES I AM!!" He snapped furiously. Salina backed off when he breathed heavily from his outburst, he had never been that mad before.

" Y'know what? I am glad I can be on my OWN instead of be with a girlfriend! I WANT TO BE ALONE, CAN YA UNDERSTAND THAT??!" He shouted with his overly aggressive voice. Salina nodded calmly in response, but then looked at her right.

" If it's what you want, okay. Well I can hang with Shenzi and Ed, so you can be by yourself." She replied as she walked away to his two other friends.

Banzai glanced over to his left as she saw her go away. Silent, angry tears were running down his cheeks. How could he be so rude that he made his best friend run away? The frustration became even more painful the more he thought of it.

 _" What am I doin'? Maybe she won't be my friend anymore!"_ He snapped in his mind.

 _A few hours later……._

Banzai walked through the elephant graveyard with frustrated thoughts in his mind, the other hyenas who passed away him looked at him with confused and suspicious eyes. Some were even scared of him.

Suddenly, he could feel the scent of some familiar person he had met before.

" Kogo!" He whispered to himself as he one of his rivals coming to him……

 _At the same time……_

Salina laughed along with Shenzi and Ed as they played tail-tag.

Suddenly, she saw a siluett far away near some elephant skulls. The hyena had its head leaning towards the ground. She told her friends that she had to go away for a moment, but she would maybe return later, because her mother wanted to tell her something important.

" Alright Sally, see ya later!" Shenzi and Ed shouted after her when she left.

But what they didn't know, Salina never walked to her mother, she went to the lonely hyena instead.

" Hello again." She said. The male looked at her with shameful eyes.

" I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Banzai said, looking at her with tears in his eyes.

" Don't worry, it's alright." Salina answered. But suddenly she saw he was crying, he began to sob quietly.

" Banzai, it's okay. Don't be sad." Salina said as she patted him on the back.

" You don't know how it is, I'm jealous of my brother and this day has been bad because I have been fighting my rival Kogo." Banzai replied as he cried even more. Salina continued to stroke him on his back in a soothing motion.

After awhile he began to calm down and sat up next to her. Salina licked him on his cheek. She felt pity for her friend.

" Banzai, I am your friend and you don't need to be jealous, they love you for the one you are and so I do." She said to comfort him. Banzai told himself in his mind that the day sucked.

He wiped away his tears from his cheeks and said goodbye to his friend and went back home. He was grounded after all, but he didn't care about it at all. He knew that his mother hated to see him sad and might would try to make his dad do the punishment a little mildly, not that he had to stay home a shorter time, but that his friend could visit him a longer time. But he didn't really understood why he was being grounded, he did understand the reason why but not what it was that helped him with being smarter or nicer, wasn't the best way to just talk it over?

 _An hour later……_

Sichaku sighed to himself as he saw his son who was sitting on the ground in the den and looked grumpy. He knew that he had extended the grounding, but Maravina told him that he had to know Salina was the matriarch's daughter, and her mother was her best friend, and it meant if Salina wanted to visit Banzai, Sichaku and she had to obey her because of her heritage. Salina was a queen in her pack and disobeying her was a bad idea because her parents always maked sure that she was respected.

He turned to his oldest son.

" Banzai, you know that you are grounded, but you can play with your brother the next day, he would be happy to do that." Sichaku said, Banzai just looked at the ground, still didn't say anything.

Maravina looked at her son with loving eyes. He glanced up at her at the moment and he understood that she was going to talk with his father about it.

" Sichaku, I know you want to help him, but can you please don't be too hard on him, he'd been having a harsh day after all." She said.

" I know Maravina, but he will at least being grounded for two days, he'd need the time to think about what he had done." Sichaku told his mate. Maravina nodded, but thought to herself:

 _" I don't think that's the best way of learning him, he'll just feel bad but won't understand."_

 _A few minutes later….._

Banzai laid down on the ground to sleep. His father and brother was already sleeping, but he couldn't sleep at all, Maravina felt bad for him and walked over to her son and licked him on the cheek.

" I don't like the idea of you being grounded. But you know that's the way he does. Tomorrow, I'll be with you and I'll make sure you'll feel good again, you poor thing." She whispered and held him closer to herself. Banzai smiled at her and cuddled up at her side while she nuzzled him to say goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Baby Hyena

Banzai woke up by someone who was slightly bitting one of his ears.

" Ugh, is it you? You got me grounded for two days."

" Banni free." Raki replied. Banzai groaned, thinking he was just playing a trick on him.

Sichaku suddenly woke up by the small noise that Raki made.

" Good morning, you two." He said with a smile.

" Morning dad." Banzai answered.

" Today, you can play with your friends. Your grounding sentance is over now." He told his son. Banzai looked happily at him.

" Gee, thanks dad!"

Maravina laughed a little as she got up.

" You maybe have to watch your little brother today, while me and your dad is going to look for food."

" _Seriously?"_ Banzai thought to himself, but said with a sigh:

" Alright then."

" Don't worry little guy, we won't be gone for the whole day, as soon as we're home, you can play with your friends without him and we'll keep an eye on him." Sichaku said, patting his son's head. Banzai smiled back at him in response.

 _A few minutes later…_

Banzai turned to his little brother.

" Well, squirt. Guess you're going to stay with me now." Banzai muttered grumpily but kept a very fake smile on his mouth. Raki giggled slightly at him.

Banzai sighed with annoyance. He wasn't very fond of his baby brother because he was the guy in the fame, (as he thought).

Raki walked towards the exit of the den and bolted away.

" _Well, see it for yourself, dummy. We'll see what dad 'n' mom would say about you ran away."_ Banzai thought to himself, but suddenly his eyes widened as he realized they would blame it on HIM because he couldn't keep an eye on his baby brother. Shortly after, Banzai bolted away in the same direction as Raki did.

 _Ten minutes later…_

Banzai panted as he saw Raki near an elephant skull. When he looked over at his right, he saw Salina walking in the same direction as Raki.

 _" Oh, no. Not to him, why doesn't she come to me instead?"_ He thought angrily, when he felt his jealousy against his brother returned.

" Hi Raki, what are you playing?" Salina asked.

" Slid the bone." He giggled.

" That sounds fun, where's Banzai?" She asked.

Raki pointed to his left, and she could see his big brother stand near a big rock.

" Hi, Banzai." She greeted her friend. He waved back in response. When he looked in her eyes, he could see she was saying _" Don't worry, they love you as much as they loves him."_

He walked over to her and his little brother.

" So, do you want to anything?" He asked.

Salina nodded, but she felt a strange feeling inside, like some birds who was flying inside her stomach. But the strange feeling came only when she was with Banzai.

She laughed together with her friends, happily unknowing that her best friend was feeling the same…

 _Three hours later…_

Banzai slept soundly in his den, while Raki was bitting in his tail. He just wanted to kick him away, but he was too tired to do such a thing. His ears perked up as he heard a voice saying:

" Banzai! Raki! We're home!"

Sichaku and Maravina walked into the den, holding some zebra hunches for the whole family.

They noticed how tired Banzai was.

" Have you been nice to Banzai today?" Maravina asked Raki softly.

" Yup, I have." He giggled in response.

Sichaku took one of the hunches and gave it to his elder son. Banzai smiled at his father and mother and began to chow down on the zebra leg.

 _Meanwhile…._

Salina walked across the Ziga rocks. The strange feeling hadn't left her body. She still felt so excited and overjoyed, it was so positive. But when Banzai wasn't around, she didn't feel the same.

 _" You know Banzai, I want to tell you this, but it's too hard. I love you!"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm

Salina looked out from her den. The rain poured down and the thunder ecoed through the Elephant graveyard. She glanced over to the den of Sichaku and Maravina. Now when Banzai caught a cold, he had been very sick and the shaman didn't find anything to make him get well from the bad cold.

She looked over to some leaves from the Nigura tree, then back at the other den.

 _"I have to try."_ She thought to herself.

 _At the same time…_

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Sichaku asked the shaman. The shaman, who was an older female hyena, shooked her head and answered:

"I'm sorry, Sichaku. The only way to make him get well is if he takes some leaves from the Nigura tree in water and drinks it, but when I looked around, the trees didn't had any leaves, they were all gone."

Sichaku nodded. The shaman walked out from the den. He turned to his oldest son who laid down on, shooking by fever.

"I know you can get well, don't worry son." He gently stroked the hyena cub's forehead and sat down next to him. Maravina looked on with worried eyes, while Raki slept next to her.

Suddenly, they saw Salina coming into the den with a small leaf parcel in her mouth.

"Hi, I took some Nigura leaves from my family's den to help Banzai." She told them.

"Oh thank you, dear. We're so happy you want to help our son." Maravina said.

"You're welcome, it's my pleasure." Salina replied tenderly.

She walked over to her friend and put the leaves in the coconut water bowl, and put it closer to Banzai.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better." She told him. Banzai nodded and drank up the remedy she made for him.

After he was done drinking, he became more sleepy. He looked up at her.

"Thanks, Sally. You're a real good friend." Salina smiled warmly and began to make her way home to her family's elephant skull.

"Bye, Banzai. See you soon." Salina said before she left. Banzai was now already sleeping, but smiled when he heard her sweet voice talking with him.

 _A_ _few days later…._

Raki laughed as he ran through the Outlands, he was so excited! Banzai tried to keep up with him, but in a few seconds, his brother was out of sight and he wondered where he had been going.

 _"Oh, man! What would mom 'n' dad say about this?!"_ Banzai worriedly thought to himself.

"I better run home to fetch them!" Banzai told himself as he ran to his family's den.

But when he entered the den, he saw that his parents were still on their hunting trip.

"Guess I better wait until they get back." Banzai thought as he laid down on the floor in the den to wait for his parents to return.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" Banzai called over to his parents.

"Hi, Banzai. Where's Raki?" Maravina asked worriedly.

"He ran away from me and I couldn't find him, can you help me to look for him?"

 _Shortly…_

"Banzai, let this serve as a lesson to you…" Sichaku began to say. But he couldn't say anything more when Banzai interrupted him.

"But Dad, I didn't mean to let the little runt get away, I even went searching for him, I even told you and mom both, the truth immediately, and now you're going to ground me!" Banzai complained, thinking about what he thought his father was going to say next.

"No, Banzai, there is no reason at all to ground you here. I meant, let this serve a lesson in future parenting for you." Sichaku said. Banzai sighed in relief.

Suddenly, he heard squitter sounds from an elephant skull nearby. Walking closer, he saw Raki, who laughed at him. Running over to his his big brother, hugging him. Banzai just snorted and didn't hug back, because he thought that hugs were for weaklings and not for a tough guy.

Maravina and Sichaku hurried over to their sons.

"Oh, Raki! We were so worried!" Maravina said worriedly and took Raki closer to herself.

"Raki, remember next time that you have to listen to your brother and behave, because you're still very young." Sichaku told his youngest son.

"Okay, daddy." Raki giggled and nodded his head. Sichaku chuckled slightly to himself and patted him on his head.

"Let's go home now and eat from the carcass we find today." Sichaku said gently to his sons to make them think of better things.

"Yeah, let's do it." Banzai said, Raki laughed and ran after his big brother.

Banzai chuckled slightly for himself in secret, but looked at Raki with a look who "Come and get if you can, pipsqeak."

 _"Well, you're pretty funny, Rak'. Maybe you 'n' are goin' to be best friends, well maybe."_


	4. Chapter4:The AdventureIn The Dead Jungle

"Sally? Sally? Where are you?" Banzai called worriedly as he ran along the river. He couldn't see her anywhere. Where could she be?

"Salina! Can you hear me?" he asked again.

He ran until he stood near a dead end, which was a waterfall.

"SALINA!" Banzai yelled. No answer.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed by something. When he looked over his shoulder he saw the two teenage hyenas Kami and Chacho behind.

"Good luck with surviving, tough guy!" they said as the shoved him into the water. Unfortunately, Banzai couldn't swim and came under the surface of the water.

They looked on, smirking. Kami snickered.

"Should we stay a little longer?"

"No, no. That hyena cub is dead very soon. Then he's not much of funny. Let's go and bug someone else." Chacho grinned.

They walked off, laughing evily as they thought of their next target.

 _Meanwhile…_

Banzai struggled to swim as he saw the waterfall coming closer and closer him.

 _"Why am I such foolish that I can't swim?"_ he asked himself in shame.

The more closely he came to the waterfall, the more he tried to cry for help. Suddenly, he felt no ground under his paws and felt that he was falling down…..

 _At the same time…_

Salina walked through the Dead Jungle. This was such a new place, but scary at the same time. She looked curiously after the way home.

Suddenly, she heard some splashing and saw Banzai crawling up from the water.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I dunno where we are, do you?"

"Yes, we're in the Dead Jungle. I think I know a way that can take us home." Salina said.

"Fine then, go ahead and lead the way, princess." Banzai teased. Salina giggled slightly, and puffed up her chest a little.

"As you like, little big-head." she teased him. Banzai rolled his eyes and looked at her mischievously.

"Hey, Sally…"

"Yes?"

"Watch this!" Banzai said as he pounced playfully on her. But what he didn't know was that she was even stronger than himself, because she got on the top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey, man! Ya won!" Banzai exclaimed, surprised. Salina just smiled.

"Got some talent from a...Teacher of mine." she replied pointing at him. Banzai blushed.

"Yeah, gotta learn some moves, right?" he replied.

Suddenly, Salina remembered that they were lost and needed to make their way home before it turned into night!

"Come on, Banzai! We have to get going now." Salina said. Banzai nodded understandingly.

 _At the same time…_

"Where did you saw them?" Maravina asked.

"Near the river, my lady." One member of the hunting party told her.

"Hope Banzai didn't fall into the water, he can't swim!" she replied, worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." the clanmember assured her. Maravina sighed softly and turned to her mate.

"Hope we find them."

"I'm sure we'll find them, they're gonna be fine." Sichaku said.

"Is Banzai gone?" Raki asked with sorrow.

"You don't have to worry, dear. We'll find him." his mother said, licking him on his cheek. Raki smiled as her tongue stroke him on the right cheek.

 _Three hours later…_

"Hey, Sally! I think we should go this way." Banzai exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Salina asked. Banzai nodded and bolted away towards the direction of the selected way.

"WAIT FOR ME!!" Salina called after him.

Suddenly, she heard her friend scream and the next thing she saw, was that Banzai had fallen into a thornbush who laid into a puddle of mud.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Mr.Toughest Hyena." Salina smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. Banzai frowned and grunted as he tried to get up from the thorns. Salina sighed and came over to him and dragged him out.

"Gee, thanks!" Banzai sighed deeply.

"Any time, bestie." Salina answered.

 _Soon…_

Banzai and Salina walked through the jungle, when they looked up at the sky, it had been turned into dusk. Sighing, they sat down against a huge tree who had fallen down.

When they thought everything was lost, they heard voices calling:

"BANZAI!" came a female's voice.

"SALINA, WHERE ARE YOU?" came an another's voice. Salina's ears perked up.

"Mom!" she said as she and Banzai ran to the two hyenas.

Maravina and Nimaia noticed the hyena cubs and walked over to them. Banzai looked nervously at his mother, Salina stepped in.

"It was an accident, I saw Kami and Chacho pushing down Banzai in the river. He was looking for me."

Salina's mother, Nimaia laughed.

"I know, my dear. Mikiku told us everything. I'm very happy you're alright." she smiled with a gentle voice.

"So am I." Maravina added.

"Am I grounded now?" Banzai asked.

"Of course not, honey. I've been talking with dad and you won't be grounded. We're just glad you are fine."

"Yes, that's so true." came Sichaku's gentle voice.

"We were very worried about you." he said.

"I know, but this time, it wasn't us who were being disobidient." Banzai replied.

Sichaku and Maravina laughed again.

"Let's go home, children." Nimaia said, and they all went home to their dens, happy to be home again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Lonely Walk In The Desert

_Salina was the leader. He didn't had any pack. The happy days with his best friend were over. He could never see her again. His friends were had traveled somewhere with their families long ago to have a better home because of the dry season. He had almost forgot the day when Shenzi and Ed's families moved away from the clan. Even though his mother and father belonged to a clan, he didn't anymore. He had been gloomy since the day when they took Maravina and Raki to the zoo. Shortly after, Sichaku died during a hunting trip with the clanmates, Banzai was feeling terrible about that his father had become an offer to a lion._

Banzai sighed deeply. He wished he wasn't so lonely. He'd liked to have his friends with him. But at the same time he didn't knew where to go. They had been gone for a few months, and the way they walked, he had already forgot where it was.

Suddenly, he felt the scent of some hyenas. Maybe it was his friends, maybe it was just someone else. Walking along the pawprints, he found himself being more and more lost than before.

Banzai walked and walked, and walked. It felt like the Outlands were nowhere to be find.

But when he rounded an elephant skull, he could hear some snickering and and two hyenas who were wrestling.

Thinking it were his friends, he hurried towards them. But to his disappointment, it were only two teenage hyenas who were fighting.

Sighing, he walked away. Not looking back.

 _That night…_

Banzai looked up at the moon. He was all alone, the only company he got was the moon and the rotten trees nearby. He sighed sadly and laid on the ground, half-asleep.

Thinking, he remembered the happy memories when he and his friends laughed, played and found new places to explore.

Smiling, he imagined Salina walking towards him. She looked excited and she said:

"Come Banne! Let's play!"

But his dream were crumbling down into reality, and the image of his girlfriend melted away.

He sighed, it was next to impossible to not think of something else than Salina and Shenzi and Ed. Mostly Salina, he didn't knew why, but she seemed more nicer and cuter than other females he had seen.

Looking up at the moon, he thought of her. When he left the territory and went to look for a new clan, he felt more like an outcast than before.

 _"Sorry that I left you, Salina. I had to go, I had no choice. Please forgive me. Good night, wherever you are."_ he thought to himself as the small water drops ran down his cheeks that came from his eyes. He sniffed a little as one single tear left his eyes and left a little darker stripe in the fur.

" _I have to move on, forward to my friends, maybe even my family. I have to go!"_ Banzai thought as he bolted away through the desert, towards the horizon in search of his friends…

Vultures looked on from their trees, wondering if he would make it. Banzai kept a serious look, as he ran and ran, sometimes he stopped to take a drink and rest, but after he had done that, he resumed his search for the new clan, for Shenzi and Ed.

 _"I'll make it, you'll see!"_ Banzai said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight

Banzai ran away from some hyenas who were chasing him. He didn't belonged to their territory and the intruders were going to die, that was a part of their regime.

One of them leaped for his back and an another for his legs. Getting tired, he felt himself being hit in his chest. Falling to the gound, he could feel them kicking him, they bit him and scratched him.

Banzai was too exhausted to fight and tried his best to protect himself from being killed by the charging hyenas.

It had now been three days since Banzai and his companions had killed their leader, Scar. But in the storm that came to the Pride Lands made he and his friends loose each other.

The noise that came from the charging hyenas, made a couple of lions look on in confusion. Glaring warningly at the hyenas, the lions growled in annoyance.

Seeing the lions, the attacking hyenas ran for their lives, leaving Banzai alone.

Banzai panted as tried to get up. He could successfully run away before the lions made an attempt to attack and kill him.

 _At the same time…_

"Where do you think he can be, Ed?" Shenzi murmured. Ed looked up, his ears perked up at the sound of her voice.

"Huh huh." (I don't know.) he replied.

"Fine. I hope we'll be able to find him soon." Shenzi replied with a dry voice. Ed just sighed again.

"Hee hu?" (Do you know where Salina is?) he asked.

"Yeah, we can ask her." Shenzi replied.

They then walked off to Salina's den.

 _A few hours later…_

Banzai stopped near the river to take a drink. Looking closer, he saw a crocodile who was watching him. Fearfully, he ran away, unknowing that the crocodile was just his imagination.

Stopping nearby a village, he laid down next to an acacia tree to get some shadow from the burning sun.

"Man! It's so hot that I'm boilin'!" Banzai sighed.

Suddenly, he saw a man who looked down at him. The hyena glared at the human. It's Yogo!

 _"You!"_ Banzai growled.

"Sorry, Tamu. I just wanna see if you are alright. Do you want to live with me in the village?" Yogo said gently.

Banzai looked furiously and drooled in anger.

"NEVER!!!" Banzai snapped and ran off straight into an another direction far away from the village as possible.

Yogo sighed sadly to himself.

 _"I'll never get a pet."_

 _Six hours later…_

"No way I'll be with him." Banzai said to himself. Walking across the plains and over the Grasslands. The vultures circled above him, watching every step he took.

The heat from the sun was getting worse as he was getting weaker. Panting, he continued to walk even though he was feeling very tired. Sweat ran down his forehead, his body felt like burning. The heat took control of his brain.

Suddenly, he bolted away, not knowing where he was running or what he was going to reach. He just ran, in hope of finding his friends.

 _At the same time…_

"Hey, I think we should take a break and get some sleep, maybe we'll be able to find him tomorrow. What do you say?" Shenzi asked. Salina looked uneasy.

"I don't know. I have a worried feeling that he's been into trouble." Salina replied.

"Haha! Banzai may get into trouble, but he's good at getting out of it, whatever he does, he'll always be fine." Shenzi laughed. Ed nodded in agreement.

Salina smiled, but still felt a little anxious about Banzai.

 _"Hope you are alright, Banzai."_ Salina begged in her mind. Hoping he was alright, she slowly made her way back to the den.

Laying down in the den, she looked up at the sky. The stars were shining, the blue bird tweeted peacefully. The stars were sparkling as diamonds. The crickets were playing their soothing melody that told the animals to go to sleep.

The nitiki-flowers' scent filled the air with the wonderful scent of white roses mixed with buttercups.

The baboons' call ecoed from the trees to tell the other baboons in the pack to return to the safety in the acacia trees.

With tired eyes and somewhat worried, Salina slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Home

Salina looked up. She saw the bright stars shining and the big moon was shining as well. Smiling, she let out a sigh of pleasure. This night was cold and chill. Looking forward near the huge rocks, she swore that she could see that someone was laying there.

But who could it be?

Curiously, she took some steps closer to the animal who was still sleeping. Looking closer, she saw that it was Banzai. He had been lost from the clan for a few days, but she didn't know what happened to him. His body was badly bruised and on his chest was a scar. A cut that had been made of edge of an arrow or another weapon that were even worse.

Nudging his cheek with her paw, she tried to wake him up. Banzai's eyes peeled slowly open. When he glanced over his shoulder to see who it was, everything was fuzzy and it looked extremely uncomfortable to him. His vision was so unclear that he couldn't recognize anything of what he could see. Shivering, he tried to speak.

"Who are you anyway?" Banzai asked confusedly with a very slurred voice.

"It's me, Salina. I'm your best friend. Don't you remember me?" Salina asked gently.

"Sally, it's you? How come?" he began, but his powers failed him, making his head to fall onto the ground. With a groan he looked at her through his tired eyes.

"How are you?" she asked.

"J-just fine, I'm never been feeling better!" Banzai lied. But Salina didn't buy it.

Worriedly, Salina carefully put a paw on his forehead. Feeling that he was warm, she looked at him with a pitiful glance.

"You're feverish." she told him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You have enough with things to worry about, I may only make it worse for ya." he slurred again, shooking by the heat he felt in his body.

" _Shhh_. It's okay. I'll always be there for you." Salina said, trying to make him relax.

"What happened? How'd I get here?" Banzai asked. Salina didn't know what to say, and picked up by the scruff and dragged him into her den.

"Wh-What are you doin'?" Banzai asked.

"I'm taking you home, you'll may get worse if you stay out here, you're very cold."

 _A few minutes later…_

"Salina.." Banzai mumbled. Salina raised her head and glanced back at him.

"Yes?" she replied tenderly.

"Scar..He died..The fire..Banished." Banzai explained as he panted from exhaustion. She nodded understandingly.

"I know, Banzai. I know." she replied, walking over to him. She nuzzled him on his cheek and then started to lick his wounds clean from dirt to avoid him from getting worse.

"How are you feeling? Do you need some water?" Salina asked him. Banzai shrugged and began to shiver as he felt himself being warmer. She noticed that and took the coconut bowl and helped him to drink.

When he was done drinking, she put the bowl away, laying his head down so he could rest.

"Try to rest, Banzai. You need to get some sleep." she told him. Banzai sighed and laid his head in his forepaws, trying to sleep. Salina giggled slightly and laid beside him.

 _Some hours later…_

Salina woke up. She saw Banzai looking down, he looked sadly at her.

"What's wrong, buddy?" she asked gently.

"Nothin', I just woke up to fast." he lied, his voice was filled with dizziness, because of the illness.

Salina, knowing what he meant, nuzzled him.

"You maybe have to go up a little slower next time." she told him. Banzai sighed deeply and winced in agony, due to the pain in his chest.

Salina noticed that the scar hurt, and began to lick it once again to get rid of the pain to calm him down.

"Sally?" he asked, Salina looked up.

"Didya say you know where Shenzi and Ed are?"

"Yes." Salina answered.

"Where are they?"

"Oh, they are in the cave next to our den. I'll take you to them tomorrow."

"Okay, can you please tell me about how much we did before you became a leader? And by the way, aren't you supposed to lead your pack now?"

"No, I'm not the leader anymore. I didn't wanted to lead the pack without you, when I understood you couldn't be in the old pack, I decided to look for you, but Shenzi and Ed found me and we lived together for a long time. When I found you again, I was overjoyed. Finally we're together again."

She smiled as she saw that Banzai had fallen asleep as she told the story of why she didn't wanted to be a leader and decided to look for a better life. And of course how much fun they had when they were cubs and play most of the time. Salina herself, slowly drifted off in an attempt to sleep, which was very successful…

 _The next morning…_

Banzai woke up. He felt something cold and wet on his forehead and noticed that he had a wet leaf that Salina had put on his forehead in an effort to make him feel better. Groaning, he put the leaf away and tried to get up. But his powers failed once again, and he found himself on the ground yet again.

"Having trouble with getting up?" Salina asked gently, entering the den.

"Ugh!" Banzai groaned, feeling the headache return to his head.

Salina looked worriedly at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." Banzai lied.

"You look a bit tired."

"That's not true, I'm feelin' much better than I look!" Banzai lied yet again.

"Hmm, I think you have to lay down and rest a bit more." Salina said calmly, nuzzling him.

"But I _AM_ alright!" Banzai tried, desperately.

"I know you feel better, but you have to rest. I can tell Shenzi and Ed to come over to you." Salina answered, softly. Banzai sighed annoyedly, thinking to himself that he never would be able to walk around again.

"Don't be sad, you'll get better sooner than you know." Salina reassured him, stroking her paw through his mane over and over again. He let out a pleased sigh, as he began to relax.

"I can go and get Shenzi and Ed. Do you want me to do that?" she asked gently. Banzai nodded.

Then, she walked out from the den and over to a certain cave not far away from them.

 _With Shenzi and Ed…_

"He he! Ha-ha!" (Look! Salina's coming!) Ed said excitedly.

Shenzi looked up.

She gave Ed a sign and they marched over to the running female that stopped when she saw them coming to her.

"Hi, Salina. What's the matter?" Shenzi asked.

"I've found Banzai. Please come with me, he wanted me to get you." she told them. Shenzi and Ed nodded.

"Of course we're coming. How is he?" Shenzi asked again.

"I think he's doing fine. But he's been a bit sick, because of a scar he had got, but I dunno how he could get that scar. He doesn't seems to remember either." Salina replied. Ed looked worried.

"He-he eeeh?" (Do you think he's remembering us?) he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Salina smiled warmly.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Banzai! Shenzi and Ed are here." Salina called. Banzai looked up. Shenzi and Ed walked over to their friend.

"Hehe haha?" (Hi, Banzai. How are you?) Ed greeted.

"Well, fine." Banzai answered.

"Hey, Banne. Do you know what? We have a good news." Shenzi said.

"What kind of good news?" Banzai asked.

"We have a new home. It's here, we finally found a place where we can live." Salina finished.

"So, we are livin' here?" Banzai asked again.

They smiled at him.

"Yes, Banzai. We are living here." Salina replied.

 _END_


End file.
